


I love you, too

by sprinklerino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Sort of fix-it, confession scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklerino/pseuds/sprinklerino
Summary: A more satisfying version of Castiel's confession scene in 15x18
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	I love you, too

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, even though I added happy stuff, this scene still has the same sad ending. However, I firmly believe that Cas and Dean are living happily ever after in Heaven.

“The price was my life. When I experience a moment of true happiness, the Empty would be summoned and it would take me forever.”

“Why are you telling me this now?”

“I always wondered, ever since I took that burden, that curse, I wondered what it could be. What my true happiness could even look like. And I never found an answer. Because the one thing I want is something I know I can’t have.”

Dean stared at Cas, not understanding what was happening. What could Cas want that he can’t have? What does this have to do with Dean?

“But I think I know now. Happiness isn’t in the having, it’s in just being. It’s in just saying it.”

“Saying what, Cas?” 

“I know how you see yourself, Dean. You see yourself how your enemies see you. You’re destructive and you’re angry and you’re broken. You’re Daddy’s blunt instrument. You think that hate and anger, that’s what drives you. That’s who you are. It’s not. Everyone who knows you sees it. Everything that you have ever done, the good and the bad, you have done for love. You raised your little brother for love, you fought for this whole world for love. That is who you are!”

The door bangs loudly.

“You are the most caring man on Earth. You are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know.”

Bang.

“You know ever since we met, ever since I pulled you out of Hell. Knowing you has changed me. Because you cared. I cared. I cared about you, I cared about Sam, I cared about Jack. I cared about the whole world because of you.”

Bang.

“You changed me, Dean.” Cas’s eyes were filled with tears, a painful smile on his face as he pours out all the emotions he ever felt for the man in front of him.

“What does this have to do with--” Dean stops. He is trying to process the words that came out of Cas’s mouth. He is trying to understand how this angel could care so much about someone like him. “Why does this sound like a goodbye?”

“Because it is.” Cas looked at Dean with happiness and pain at the same time. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean didn’t understand. Did Cas just say he loves him? Cas means everything to him, and somehow, Dean couldn’t process it, but somehow, Dean meant the same to Cas.

Cas reached out and took both of Dean’s hands in his, pulling him in. With Dean’s body only a few inches from his own, Cas raised his right hand to Dean’s face to wipe the tears from Dean’s cheeks. “Goodbye, De--”

Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to Cas’s. As Dean’s hands cupped his face, Cas froze. Dean was kissing him. The man he loves, but thought didn’t love him, was kissing him.

When Dean pulled back, the tears were streaming down his face. His hands were still on Cas’s cheeks. “Don’t go. Please. I…”

He was interrupted by another bang.

“Dean?” Cas’s voice was soft and broken.

“I love you, too.”

This was it. This was Cas’s true moment of happiness. He loved the man in front of him, and that man loved him back. Just knowing that was enough, he was ready for what’s coming.  
Cas leaned in for a final kiss. It was short but soft and so full of love. He pulled his face back just an inch, and whispered against Dean’s lips. “I’m sorry. Goodbye, Dean.” He pushed Dean back, making him fall against the wall behind him. 

The door behind Cas opened as the Empty appeared. 

“No, no, no,” Dean cried as the Empty swallowed Cas.


End file.
